Return Of The Uchiha
by Lost Cherry Blossom
Summary: She once loved him but put those feelings aside...what happens years later when Sasuke returns? SASUSAKU
1. Chapter One Memories

Okay well this is my first story! I know, I'm excited! Anyways I hope it turns out alright, 

This is a SakuraXSasuke fanfic!

**Chapter One- Memories**

From the first moment I saw Sasuke Uchiha, I knew I wouldn't be the same. I could have sworn I had instantly experienced love at first sight when I had stared into those dark mysterious eyes. _**How foolish I had been.**_

When I found out we had been placed on the same team, team 7, I was ecstatic. I had rubbed it in Ino's face and had made myself believe that by being his teammate would make him love me back, that some how he'd return my feelings. _**Boy, was I wrong.**_

"Sakura...you're annoying."

What was it that attracted me to him? What aspect forced not only me but almost every other young female ninja into falling in love with him? Maybe it was his dark raven coloured hair and matching eyes that gave him that edge. Or was it his cool aloof personality, the way he seemed to think he was better than Naruto. Poor Naruto, while I was always too busy falling all over Sasuke I ended up shutting him out. Teasing him and putting him down, when he had already been alone for most of his life. But I never realized my cruelty that was until I found out that not only was Naruto an orphan, but so was Sasuke. Sasuke had snapped at me, telling me that I didn't know what it was like to be on my own, what it was like to have the ones I loved slaughtered in front of me. From then I really did start to understand Sasuke Uchiha.

Sadness, fear and hate were the feelings he felt and I had no idea how hard things had been for him. Was that why he acted the way he did? Was he hurt? Angry? Vengeful? I didn't know what to do or say to him about it. All he seemed to care and thing about was his revenge. **I never thought he'd go this far.**

I felt so dis included. Sasuke and Naruto could relate to each other, I was just there. Always in the way, always the burden that held them back. I was so useless! Those two trained so hard and developed techniques that required time and charka, while I hung back and couldn't fight. It was one thing to be smart, but just having smarts didn't do so well in battle. All I could do to aid my team was maybe throw a couple of shurikens at the opponent. I had been no help at all, for I hadn't trained myself. _**I can't believe how things have changed.**_

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura...who did this to you?"

The day we had to fight Gaara I would never be able to forget it. The now Kazkage had attacked us back then, when he was a jinchurrki. I remember it clearly, One of his freakish sand arms pinning me to a tree, squeezing the life out me. Gaara was so mislead and confused back then. It scared me how angry his expression had been, how those light blue eyes had been full of hate and destruction. Naruto being himself tried to help me but couldn't do anything.. Then it happened, Sasuke-kun appeared. He saved me, and had actually looked and acted concerned. I then saw the person that I thought/hoped Sasuke was becoming. He was starting to care about us, me and Naruto. All of a sudden he wasn't mister superior anymore, he was treating us like true comrades. As time passed and we all got closer as a team, it was evident that he had built trust and faith is us as well. His relationship with Naruto grew but the one between us...I had thought it had got stronger. _**Geez, I was stupid.**_

"Sakura...you're still annoying."

That night had been the night I had probably shed the most tears in my life.

"Thank you."

Sasuke managed to find the hotel Jiraya and Naruto were staying in temporarily, while he was training. There he had found the person he had wanted to most desperately kill, Itachi Uchiha. That was he lived for, Sasuke, he wanted nothing else but to avenge his clan by murdering his own brother. That was another thing that made me dislike him, how could I love someone who devoted their life seeking to murder their own brother? Of course he had a good reason to, but still it seemed impossible. Itachi was a very skilled and a member of the Akatsuki, a band of killers that wear black cloaks with red clouds. He possessed the Sharingan and had the power to torture the mind with his Genjutsu. Itachi had been after Naruto along with his blue friend and partner Kisame. Sharky had attacked Jirarya while Sasuke charged foolishly as his older brother, using the technique Kakashi-sensei had just taught him, Chidori. Itachi had completely wiped Sasuke out resulting in him ending up in the hospital. Naruto was safe as they had retreated but injured just as Sasuke. Then it had happened, days later Sasuke had made up his mind. He was leaving Konoha to seek revenge. I knew that he was devastated and angry at himself for letting his brother get away so easy, but the odds weren't looking good for him skill wise. Itachi had told him to build hatred, hatred is what made you stronger. I told myself that he didn't believe that bull shit. Thats when that night occurred, I was standing near the Konoha entrance with him there. I begged him and cried my heart out in front him, hoping he'd give in and stay. But of course to him I was the stupid, annoying pink haired bitch who always stood in his way. After saying this thank and disappearing, I had just collapsed. What had he thanked me for? Being there for him? Helping him? Loving him? I prayed and convinced myself he'd return, after seeing me in such a state, thinking about his friends and most importantly the village itself he would surely come back soon, right? _**That Traitor.**_

Orochimaru. Out of all the people he could have fallen under, it had to be that wretched snake? "Why Sasuke-kun! WHY?!" I used to mutter to myself. How could he betray us? Not only Konoha but his friends?! Had all the time we had spent together meant nothing to him? Was he really that cold hearted and selfish to just leave and forget us? ....Was he just a wretched snake himself?! I though, angry and all still loved him. I hated to admit it but if he had returned at any possible second, I run to him open armed in a flash. He was too irresistible to me, I couldn't control myself around him, I loved his voice, the way he used to say my name sent shivers down my back. Just having him look my way gave me a giddy sensation. It was my feelings for him that always took over..._**I was so weak.**_

About two an half years later we encountered Sasuke again. This time we weren't the original team 7. It was me, Naruto and Sai under captain Yamato. I remembered seeing him for the first time. His black hair blew in the wind and his eyes were still as dark and empty as before his left, still full of such hatred. What disgusted me the most was the purple bow he had tied around his waist, the same one all of Orochimaru himself wore. It burned me up.  
"So he's my replacement huh?" He had said his voice as cool as ice and eyes locked on Sai. I stared at him, his voice was so emotionless and dead I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Mockery or jealousy When he come down and came close to stabbing Naruto with that sword of his my heart had froze. I couldn't believe he was standing right in front of me. It had seemed like forever and for some reason my stomach started to feel twittery. "AHHH!" Naruto had charged at Sasuke but he sent him flying off in one move. As I watched Naruto, not only one of my teammates but closest friends limp body hit the ground, it ignited a fire that burned through me. How could he do that to him? Naruto wanted nothing more then to bring Sasuke back to the hidden leaf village, because?

"He's my friend."

I felt my hands turn into fists. No more twittery feelings, I was a stronger shinobi now. Sasuke didn't deserve another chance in my eyes. Not only did he betray everyone, he hurt Naruto . He basically stabbed him in the back. Naruto was positive that Sasuke and himself were rivals but yet best friends. Their friendship meant so much to him. so much! Thinking of Sasuke being stronger than himself pushed Naruto even more, making him stronger then he could ever know. But yet I still couldn't understand what he saw in Sasuke, why he wanted him back so badly.

"He was the first one to acknowledge me."

If Naruto was going to give it all he got to stop him and bring him back to Konoha and the least I could do was try as well. No more hang back, burdening Sakura. I wasn't going to stand around in the background and let Sasuke walk all over him. I wasn't going to let the only guy who had enough my heart and decided to break it, get away that easily. Letting all the emotions I was feeling flutter inside me, I built up a huge amount of charka into my right fist and ran straight at him. Sasuke turned his head back slowly and for an instance our eyes met. My jaded green ones dug deep into his piercing black holes of hate, I brought my momentum forward but then he swung out his sword. Things had happened to quickly, Naruto had got in the way, captain Yamato was yelling and then Sasuke was gone. It had taken so long to find him and we had let him slip away that easily. Naruto had been devastated and it hurt me, it really did. If he was determined to bring the Uchiha back then so was I because Konoha was his true home.. **He did and will not EVER belong here.**

Here I was another two an half years later, almost nineteen training under Tsunade. I was sitting on a rock and watching his focus her charka into her feet and hands, destroying every boulder in sight. It wasn't hard training, actually it didn't even seem like training anymore. Since I had basically become a master at controlling my charka this was more of a fun thing to do in spare time. Although it wasn't the funnest thing to do around these days I preferred it over being stuck in the hospital day, working on my medical ninjustu. I don't even know why I was thinking about the past, I had given up on Sasuke now. I had decided that now I couldn't focus on one ignorant boy, I had to work on my own training. If he wanted to leave and let Naruto suffer that was his decision and I for one hated people like that, I hated him. So why was I thinking of him? At this point I was sure so I closed my eyes and shook the remaining thoughts of him lingering out of my mind.

ERRGGGGH!" Tsunade grunted driving her fist into the ground, resulting in it to explode underneath her. Rocks and dirt went flying as the force of her fist broke through the surface. Lady Tsunade was probably the best person I could ever train under. Not only was she powerful being the fifth hokage and all, she had some great wisdom. I was surprised too, I hadn't expected her to know so much. Kakashi-sensei would joke and say I was practically a mini Tsunade, basically commenting on the way I always beat up Naruto, she used to do the same the pervy sage Jiraya. But either way I was still happy, Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato were helping Naruto with his training. I felt myself smile. The most unpredictable ninja in the hidden leaf had improved by so much, focusing and trying his hardest at everything. But then again, it was Naruto.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade called now looking at me. I flinched. "Hai Tsunade-sama?" In a flash she was standing right in front of me, her messy blond pigtails flying across her face. "I want you to continue your medical training tomorrow and if we have time I want to show you a new technique." I perked up. A new technique? She continued. "For now, you're dismissed!" Her hand shot up in air and I nodded before flying away. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop thinking about the new technique that she was going to teach me. I had to become stronger, I had already surpassed Ino my long time best friend and rival but that still wasn't enough. For some reason something was pushing me to become more powerful. I knew that like Lady Tsunade's hair, my pink locks were a mess. I felt it as they flew loosely around my own face. When I returned to my small little house the first thing I did was get into bed. I was exhausted. I hadn't got any sleep the past two nights and running all those constant for lady Tsunade still wore me out. My feet were sore from running around and I had lost lots of chakra training with Tsunade-sama today, I was surprised she even let me sit and take a break. She wasn't the most sympathetic person, maybe she had been to caught up in her destruction she didn't even notice or care. I smiled as I turned towards my balcony and brought the covers up to my chin. That was Tsunade-sama for you, amusing herself by destroying everything his her path. I could only imagine she was thinking of either Jiraya or Orochimaru the whole time, wanting so bad to bash their faces in inside of rock. I was about to giggle but was over taken by a yawn. It would only be a short nap, I knew I had promised Sai I would meet up with him at the library. I got myself comfortable and cleared my mind. Slowly my eyes closed and I drifted to sleep.

-------------------------

"SAKURA!" Ino's loud obnoxious voice yelled. "Hey, Bill Board! Come on wake up!" I awoke startled but then became annoyed. Ino was sitting on the railing of my balcony, this time her long blond hair out of it's usual pony tail and blowing in the wind. I felt my stomach churn, her hair was only like that when she saw cute guys, in which case was always around Shikamaru. I had a bad feeling she was going to tell me all about another date, I hated when she did that. Not only did it waste my time I actually had to act like I cared."What do you want pig?" I asked rubbing my eyes. She smiled at me. "You'll never believe it! It's the best news ever!" She then squealed.. I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess, Shikamaru took you on a date and you guys kiss-No!" Ino said jumping off my railing and walking into my room, her blue round eyes full of excitement. "Then?!" I asked crossing my arms. I hated surprises, even she knew that. Her face got dreamy and her smiled widened. Suddenly she was on my bed and was holding both my shoulders.

"He's back Sakura! SASUKE-KUN'S back!"

**Phew well there it is ! My first chapter, it wasn't too bad was it? Anyways I would appreciate reviews please it what makes me want to keep on going! I don't care how harsh the criticism is..I'm ready for it. Hoped the first bit was enjoyable!**


	2. Chapter Two Welcome Back Sasuke

**The Second chapter's out, that didn't take too long now did it? I want to thank NaminesFantasy and Sakura Chan1345 (I apologize for those spelling errors, I'll to try edit better lol) :) Thanks for the reviews it's what made me put out this chapter sooner. Anyways I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

Chapter Two- Welcome Back Sasuke

Unbelievable. They were happy? HAPPY?! I banged both of fists down in frustration. All that jerk had ever done was cause hard ship and pain for others, how could we accept him back so easily?! "Why?!" I shouted out. I took in deep breaths as I felt tears fill my eyes. No, I wasn't going to cry, not for him. I wiped them away but it was no use, they came pouring down. Look at myself! I thought angrily. The tough kunoichi Sakura Haruno huddled in a corner crying over some boy. I was a mess, why couldn't I take this? I sat there watching the tears fall down onto my knees. I was crying from frustration, no one understood me! I was lucky that I didn't break into a wreck like this in front of Ino, who knew how she would react. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. What was I doing? I was sitting here alone, in the far corner of my bedroom. I was thankful for being able to pretend that I was excited when Ino was here, I had put on my best fake smile and even squealed back.

_"Ino! You're kidding?!" Ino giggled and shook her head. _

_"He's back! I can't believe it either!" _

_I felt my feelings stir up inside me. No way, no fucking way! My inner self went nuts. _

_Ino tugged on my arm. "Hurry up! Let's go!" _

_I panicked; I had to make up some kind of excuse. _

_"Ino", I said putting on my tired face. "I'm exhausted and besides I wouldn't want him to see me like this." _

_Ino shook her head and tugged again, it was clearly obvious that she was becoming impatient. _

_"Oh come on Sakura! This is Sasuke were talking about it! He's worth it!" _

_Something inside me snapped. He was worth it? My expression must have been as angry as I felt as Ino let go and backed away slowly. _

_"Whoa OK, get your sleep." She jumped up on my railing again. _

_"By the way", she said smiling peevishly. "I'm sure he'll find me more attractive now forehead girl!"_

It was times like those that I truly was grateful to Sai. I read almost all of those "Feelings Books" he often carried around. It was strange but the books had actually kind of improved my lying skills. I hadn't the temptation to fight with Ino over him anymore, at least I had moved on. I looked out my window; the village was so beautiful at night! The moon was out and the stars shone brightly. I couldn't fight back the urge to stick my head out and look some more. I rose to my feet and walked out onto the balcony. I was immediately hit by the light night breeze. It felt so cool and tingly against my warm body. I ran a hand through my hair and for a second I panicked my head band! I turned around and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw it lying on my night table. I smiled to myself and shook my head slightly. I blamed Naruto for this attachment to it. I rested my elbows on the railing and propped my head up on my hands. Everyone was out, kids were running outside and people were out of their shops and houses. This was rare."Oh my!" I heard a lady shout. "The Uchiha has come back home, what a miracle!" I bit my lip and felt the blood trickle down my chin. Back HOME? Miracle?! "What's with this crap?!" I yelled into the air. I saw a few heads turn, people wondering where that sudden out burst had come far. I stormed away and sat on the edge of my bed. People still cared for him?! Our own villagers still loved him?! I picked up my head band and squeezed it in my hand. This wasn't his home! He didn't belong here! My tears came again and I just let them fall. Grow Up Sakura! My inner self screamed. I flung my head band at the wall, and breathed in and out. It didn't make a difference, I was still pissed off. I fell back onto my bed and hugged my blanket. Everyone was thrilled he had come back, was I the only one who....

I let out a groan and buried my face into my pillow. I was such a baby. I couldn't face him. I was probably the only one in the entire village who hated him. I had plenty of reason too though after all; he was the one who had caused me and Naruto to suffer. Tsunade had to be angry, she had to be. I couldn't be the only one! How about Naruto?! I sighed and then turned to stare up at the ceiling. Who was I kidding? All Naruto had ever wanted was this; he wanted the Uchiha bastard back in the Hidden Leaf from the beginning. He'd be the happiest one right now out of the entire lot! My tears just nearly escaped as I closed my eyes, falling leaking through the corners. I didn't care what others thought, I would NEVER talk to him again. I refused to even acknowledge his existence. I was going to keep a grudge against him. Then another thing occurred to me. What if he had forgotten all about me? It was likely. My tears were coming up again but this time I forced them back. It was a good thing; I should be used to it by now! Why would his feelings change all of a sudden? I was probably still the same **annoying** pink haired girl to him! On that note, I turned back to face the balcony and told myself to stop thinking of this. Tsunade and I had attended Anger Management classes....Shizune's idea. I took in deep breaths and cleared my mind; those classes had come in handy. But I knew, and it was a fact, that I would be even angrier tomorrow. I wiggled a bit but found a comfortable position and relaxed my muscles. I tossed and turned that night, I couldn't focus on sleeping, knowing he was here. I sat up in bed and glared out towards the balcony. "Damn Uchiha!" I muttered under my breath. Wasn't long before exhaustion took over and I felt completely fatigued. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

What was this feeling? The only way I could describe it, was being overwhelmed. Naruto, Kakashi and the others were all here, smiling and hugging me. "You're finally home my friend!" Naruto kept shouted. I tuned him out as he continued his babbling. Everyone had...changed. They looked so different and stronger. I was so stupid! Of course they had changed; they were all jonin level now, nineteen like me. I was surrounded by people, right outside Konoha's entrance. The Hokage, Tsunade, stood in front of everyone with her arms crossed. Naruto, being himself, the same hyperactive goof barged his way threw and basically flung himself on me. I couldn't help but hug him back. He was my....friend. Seeing him this happy to see me made me grin. This is what I loved, how everyone here gave me this wonderful feeling, true happiness.

(**SPOILER! **Skip to the paragraph that starts off with 'I spend the next.." if you DO NOT want to read that part.)

It had been a year since I had finally killed my brother Itachi. It took forever trying to escape his genjutsu, but soon enough the battle turned into one full of ninjutsu. I had used my trump card, kirin which merely ripped off his Akatsuki cloak. The clever bastard defended himself with Susanoo. That had taken a lot of my chakra, but what had shocked it was how Itachi took advantage of it. He removed the curse seal that had been put on me by Orochimaru. I was weak now and watched my older brother intently, waiting for him to kill me, but instead his eyes searched mine. He moved his fingers forward, ready to poke out them out but instead he poked my...forehead. That's what he had always done to me when I was a kid... I had an instant flashback...why was he doing this?!

"Sorry Sasuke, this is the last time."

Then he smiled...he had actually smiled at me. I watched helplessly as his body then collapsed in front of mine. He had died from exhaustion... He was dead...Everything had been perfect, that was until I learned the truth....

Madara Uchiha was the one who had to deliver the news to me. Itachi didn't kill the clan because he wanted too, it was against his will. Danzou and the Konoha council demanded Itachi to wipe out the Uchiha clan; he was an ANBU back then after all. So that night, that damned night when he slaughtered all of my-our family, I had been the last one. I had screamed at Madara, telling him not to give me lies! I had asked him why Itachi hadn't killed me! I remember it vividly, that cold expression on his face. 'Pity' was his reply. Pity? My brother had spared me due to pity?! But why had he not told me the truth? He answered that easily for me. Itachi hadn't wanted me to know that our clan was dishonorable so he told me to hate him, build up so much hatred for him over the years, which I did. The reason being?

**"**_**You are weak. Why are you weak? Because you lack ... hatred.**_**" **

He didn't stop there.

_**Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me.**_**" **

But it was more than that. Itachi wanted me to kill him one day; he wanted me to be the big hero in the Hidden Leaf by killing the villain Uchiha and redeem the Uchiha name. That plan had turned out disastrous. For the first time in four years, I had cried. Actually cried. After learning the truth I had knelt down next to my brother and sobbed. "ITACHI!" I had screamed, coughing and breathing quickly. I couldn't believe what I had done...if only I had known the truth all along. Konoha was right for getting rid of the Uchiha clan, after hearing all of the horrid things they had done I was somewhat glad they were gone. I missed my parents horribly...but convinced myself that they were simply paying now for their sins.

The only time I had felt like I had actually done something right in my life was when I killed Orochimaru. That bastard tried to lure me in when he was really playing into my hands all along. He helped me develop skill that I had in myself, I wouldn't dare become one of his test subjects. No way would I have ever let it go that far. I hated him from the beginning, but he was the only one who could help turn my strong hatred into a strong power. All this time I had been fighting for the wrong reason, I left my friends behind for nothing!

I spent the next year thinking about everyone. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura... I scanned the crowd for her bright pink hair. I suddenly tensed, was she alright? What? Why did I care so much...she was probably fine. Knowing Sakura she was probably buying flowers for me or something. Typical, she was always so... "SASUKE?!" Naruto said loudly. "Are you even listening to me?!" "Huh, what?" I asked dazed. The Hokage was giving me daggers as her eyes stayed firmly locked on mine. I stared back, equally as intense. I could see she was angry; she had good reason to be. "UGHH!" Naruto groaned crossing his arms. "He comes back after five years and still doesn't listen to a word I say!" I rolled my eyes, same old idiot. "We can talk whenever Naruto, and besides I want to see how strong you have got over these years." That shut him up as that same goofy grin spread across his face. It made me smile, seeing him like that. It was just like old times...

"Sasuke!" Tsunade's voice pierced through the air and everyone fell silent. No more whispers and giggles just dead silence. I waited suspense fully as she walked towards me. Instinctively I got into my fighting stance, hoping for the best but preparing myself for the worst. She gave me a once over, her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. She gritted her teeth, "Once everyone's said their hello's I want to see you in my office, immediately." Surprisingly she managed to keep her voice calm. For some reason she was much scarier back then, now, not as much. To me she looked like an angry old lady. "Got it?!" She asked viciously. I tilted my head, "Hai..Lady Tsunade." She nodded and was about to turn around but stopped. "By the way", she said through clenching her hands into fists. "Welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke." She didn't smile, or even look the slightest bit happy. It looked more like she was being forced to say those words. "Yeah...thanks." I said looking away, breaking our eye contact. "Alright!" She announced her back now turned to me. "Kakashi!" She called and I saw my old sensei shove one of the books he was reading quickly into bag. They looked at each other for a moment until he gave her a nod. Satisfied, she lined up next to Shizune and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Sasukkke-kuuun!" Ino sang skipping over to me merrily. Damn, these girls never did change did they? A good thing Sakura wasn't here. Ino flung herself even harder on to me then Naruto. "Whoa uh..." I said patting her back. Her long hair was getting in my face. "I missed you sooo much!" She continued. I patted her back a few times. Ino was...alright but who I really wanted to talk to was Naruto. That whole year after killing Itachi and knowing I had been wrong, I had been thinking. I travelled around to different villages trying to find a home, somewhere I could start over. Nothing felt right...it wasn't until the Hidden Leaf crossed my mind. No where else could ever replace the bonds I had formed here, the place where I had grown up. I couldn't have found a better friend then Naruto Uzumaki. Annoying, very blond, stupid, loud, hyperactive Naruto. My best friend. I was nervous about coming back, after all I had done, betraying everyone, how would they take to my return. But here everyone was, huddled around smiling, laughing. Crying. It was unbelievable.

Once again, I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized someone had pried Ino off of me. Naruto was going on about challenging me and even Kakashi sen-Kakashi was in front of me. He put one of his hands on my shoulders and I saw that one lazy eye of his become squinty. He was...smiling? "Welcome back Sasuke, we all missed you." I smiled back at him, I had the sudden urge to just burst out and tell everyone how much I had missed them all too. Kakashi for training me, being such a great sensei. I remembered how he used to always be late, his book reading...his sharingan. Then there was Naruto. My rival and best friend. The kid who understood me, who knew what it was like to be all alone. The one who kept pushing me forward, the one who had risked his life trying to stop me...trying to save me. If only Naruto could've stopped me, none of this would have happened. It had been a long shot though, my sharingan was too powerful. I myself had been too powerful. Still, he was the first person who had shown me true friendship. Lastly there was Sakura... I had travelled but failed to find another ninja with hair pink like hers, eyes that shade of amaz-jade green. I looked around again, where was she? It didn't feel right not having her here. Kakashi, Naruto..But no Sakura. I had always told her she was annoying, but I realized I missed her as well. She did get on my nerves a lot but she was my teammate. "Yo, Naruto?" I asked casually. "Yeah?" "Where's Sakura?" He gave me a weird look and then looked around frantically. She wasn't there. Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth. "SAKURRRA-CHAN!" He yelled and scurried all around. "SAKURA?! SAKUUURAAA?!" I sighed as he scrambled. "She's not here!" Ino stated, glaring at Naruto. Naruto stopped short and blinked a few times. "Where is she?" I asked glancing over at Ino. She whirled around and a blush rose to her face. "Ohh uhh", she said twirling a piece of her hair. "She's at her house, sleeping." I cocked up an eyebrow. "Sleeping?" Ino nodded. "Mhm! She was exhausted." I nodded and looked over at the crowd again. These were my...friends. Neji,Tenten,Shikamaruo,Chouji,Kiba,Hinata,...Sai,Guy,Rock Lee,Shino, and the villagers.

"Guys...thank you so much for coming out." I said smiling. I was... happy, I hadn't expected this. "I know what I did in the past was wrong...and I'm...sorry." A gust of wind flew by and I closed my eyes as it passed.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice trailed off. An awkward silence passed by. Then Kakashi stepped forward again. "Sasuke, you did what you did based on your own decisions and that's alright. Everyone makes mistakes. Please know that everyone here is glad you've returned safely and that we All forgive you."Everyone smiled at me and nodded. "Thanks you guys...really." I then looked up into the sky. "Well, I better be off before Tsunade rips me apart." Ino giggled and Naruto grinned. "Yeah grandma Tsunade can get pissy, but tomorrow Sasuke..." Naruto's blue eyes lit up as he brought his gaze into mine. I nodded. "Right." I waved at everyone before leaping up into the air. I jumped onto a rooftop and headed for the Building where Tsunade was. I was in for a serious talking too, even I knew it. Tsunade hadn't been happy when I'd return. If anything now that I had returned to the Hidden Leaf she would want me killed too. My heart skipped a beat as that thought passed through my brain. My hands became fists as my speed increased, I was soaring now. If that were to happen I'd...who knows what I would do. I couldn't fight back..No..I wouldn't lose the friends I had recovered...not again. If anything I would be forced to flee...but to where? I couldn't let my anger take over, I could already feel the charka inside me building up. Calm Down, I told myself. I hadn't even talked to her yet and was already making assumptions.

When I had finally reached her office door, I knocked without hesitation. "Come in!" Abruptly I opened the door and shut it quickly behind me. There in front of me, Tsunade, Shizune and a..Pig... Were facing me. "Took your sweet time getting reacquainted didn't you Uchiha?" I could hear the venom in her voice. Bluntly I stared at her. "Whatever...I'm here now aren't I? Get on with it already." Shizune glowered. "She is the Hokage! How dare you be so rude to-"Shizune!" Tsunade roared cutting her off. Shizune flinched again. "Enough!" She finished waving her arm at her. "H-hai, sorry Tsunade-sama." She replied looking down. "Now for you Sasuke", Tsunade said her attention focused back on me. "We have a lot to discuss."

------------------------------------

I lay on the rooftop and stared up into the sky. The talk with Tsunade had taken for what seemed like forever. The thing I hated with women, they talked way too much for their own good. Like Sakura...Sakura?! Why did these weird things always lead my thoughts back to her? Probably because she was the only one I hadn't seen yet. But what Tsunade had said to me stuck with me and wouldn't leave my thoughts.

**"If you ever betray us again...Sasuke know that we will not allow someone like you back, understood?!" **

She thought that there was a possibility that I'd leave again? It was absurd. But then again, from her perspective I guess I deserved to hear it. Geez, since when had I gotten so optimistic? She had then rambled on about how fortunate I was that the village had taken me back and how lucky I was to have such great people love me still. It was true, I was fortunate and I did feel gratitude. I wasn't heartless, yet no one really knew that yet. I hadn't really built the reputation of being a nice guy to everyone, but I had returned. It was like a new beginning for me, time to pick up the pieces and start all over. What surprised me the most was what She had said at the end of her rant. Her eyes had filled with tears and she had smiled a true smile.

**"I'm glad you're back too Sasuke, don't get me wrong. It's wonderful knowing you decided to return back to us. You're a very strong shinobi... so having you on our side makes things so much easier. I believe you'll remain loyal to us...don't ever let me regret those words!" **

I smiled to myself. I had the Hokage's forgiveness, this was surely going to go well for me. Everything seemed so right, everything was falling perfectly back into place. But the best thing now was, it felt great knowing that no one in the village hated me.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I woke up with a start, trembling all over. "Sasuke!" I breathed to myself. My head turned from side to side quickly and I did a quick scan of the room. No one was here. I caught my breath and slumped against my head board. I could have sworn I had heard Sasuke call my name...had it been a dream? I smacked my hand onto my forehead and gasped. I had beads of sweat collecting on my face. Shit! What if it was a fever? I dashed over to the bathroom and washed my face thoroughly with warm water. After I was done drying I looked up into the mirror. My usually bright green eyes were faded and dull looking, even my hair looked off. I grabbed a strand and analyzed it, maybe it was just imagination. Or..maybe it was due to my lack of sleep. I sighed as I made my way back to bed. I should've known it would have made me sick sooner or later but I had been hoping for later... not sooner. I crawled back into my bed and pulled up my covers. I needed to get my sleep, I couldn't think of Sasuke! If anything I had tomorrow to worry about him. Tsunade ought to have spoken to him by now, I hoped she was furious. He shouldn't have been allowed back into the Hidden Leaf, he.. I looked over at me clock, 2:43 AM. I would take this up with her tomorrow, or perhaps she had already banished him? I knew almost right away that hadn't happened, if it had Naruto's screams would have filled the night. My eyelids fluttered, they were getting heavy. I mentally scolded myself for dreaming about...him, before letting myself drift away into unconsciousness.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I had been lying on this unfamiliar roof for quite some time. The night could be as beautiful as a newly cut diamond but in time staring at the same sight made the mind bored. My eyes darted to my surroundings, nothing exciting. More rooftops, some birds and trees. "Hmph" I grunted getting to my feet. I would have to break back into my normal sleeping habit someday but for now I wanted to explore. It felt like forever since I'd been in Konoha! Nothing had really changed but seeing things from my past helped me remember all of the good memories that had been made here. I smirked, the first place I wanted to visit was the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. That would certainly spring back some good ones, especially of Naruto. I remembered how he loved that stuff, it was practically his drug.

Eager to look around I let myself drop from the edge of the roof. THUD! I kept falling until I landed squat positioned on the railing of someone's balcony. Fuck! I cursed. I had made too much noise! I was becoming to careless nowadays. I tensed up as I slowly turned my head. Whoever it was had left the doors separating the balcony and bedroom wide open, probably to get some of this fresh air. It was somewhat idiotic! What if an enemy decided-Oh wait, we were in Konoha! Hesitantly I stepped off the railing and peered inside the room. It was very small, but was almost completely covered in darkness if it wasn't for the bright moonlight shining through. I examined the room, there were shelves full of books and 's what it looked like. My eyes wandered. There was a night table with a lamp and something else. I wondered what it was, and then a bed...I froze. My eyes were focused on the girl lying in that bed. Short PINK hair..SAKURA! I chewed on my lip, It couldn't be. Out of all the places I picked to sleep... I moved closer, I was now in her room. I tried not to move to fast, being a ninja the slightest sound could wake her up. I felt myself smile slowly as I approached, she was facing me and there was no doubt about it. It was my Sakura.

**Second chapter done, I promise that the third will be much more interesting...**


	3. Chapter Three An Angry Cherry Blossom

**Yeah I had to re-upload this chapter mostly for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, super sorry about that! There are probably still some... I kinda rushed through my editing...anyways I just wanted to let you guys know that I DO take requests so if you wanted an InoxShika story**** for example, ****don't hesitate to ask me! I don't bite ;) Enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter Three- An Angry Cherry Blossom

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was so out of it I hadn't realized how intrigued I was by just seeing her, my Sakura? What was wrong with me? Carefully I moved even closer and rested a hand on her bed. Her sheets were white and plain, just like the walls. My eyes focused back onto her. There she lay, her pink hair a mess, in tangles and covering some of her face. I examined her carefully, she looked so much different. Not only had the features in her face changed, so had her bodies. She was much taller and slender now then before. I hadn't taken notice before of this change. The time that we had reencountered three years ago, I was so concentrated on Naruto and escaping I had completely forgotten about her. I cocked my head to the side, what was wrong with her? The blanket that was supposed to be covering her body was twisted underneath her, revealing her legs. I wondered if she was hot, but if so why did she have the blanket in the first place? I turned away; she had always been weird anyways.

I was about to leave when I spotted the night table. There was something over there that was tugging at my curiosity. I went over and took a look. There I saw a picture frame that was turned down, hiding the picture inside. That was strange, had it fallen over by itself? Still curious I picked it up. My eyes widened at the sight. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and myself. This was our team seven photo! I couldn't believe she still had this. I studied each of our faces closely, what a great picture. Naruto and I both looked ticked off while Sakura had the happiest expression plastered on her face. Even Kakashi was smiling in this picture, I could tell by looking at his one eye. Another smile spread across my face and I laughed silently to myself. What a fool I had been back then. I had always picked fights with Naruto, challenging him over pointless things. The thing was we were both competitive by nature, meaning neither of us ever gave up, on anything. That's why he was my best friend. My smile faded as with further inspection I noticed something else. Cracks. There were cracks all over the glass. I looked at Sakura immediately, almost forgetting I was still in her room. Had she caused the cracks? What reason would she have to...? I chuckled quietly to myself and placed the picture frame back, upright this time. A strong gust of wind must have knocked it off her night table; it was likely considering she left the balcony doors wide open.

I tried looking around the room some more but my eyes lingered back to Sakura. There she was sleeping peacefully, her thin little body barely moving as her chest rose up and down. At least Ino was right, she was sleeping after all and by the looks of it she must have been exhausted. She hadn't noticed my presence. A breeze came through into the room and I heard some rustling behind me. I whipped around and saw some papers flying around. They must have fallen from one of her shelves. I walked over to them. Nothing but scrolls and books, who knew she would have become such a book worm. I was about to walk away when something caught my eye. A bright pink book that was labeled "Team 7". Without hesitation I reached out for it, did it have more pictures? I was in such a rush I ended yanking the book, big mistake. As soon as I grabbed it scrolls and other books came tumbling to the ground is a huge mess. Damn it!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I awoke startled as I heard a loud noise. I gasped, there was a dark figure standing in my room. Before I could let out a scream...it was gone. In a flash it had dashed away and made its escape by exiting through my balcony. Without thinking I flung my blanket off and nearly tripped following it. I grabbed the cold metallic railing and stared straight down. No one was there. The village looked so deserted at this time as the pathways were empty and all lights had been turned off. "What the hell?" I thought rubbing my temples. Someone had been there, I knew it!

**You're hallucinating Sakura, pull your self together girl! **

My inner self was becoming quite a nuisance, but maybe it was right. Could it have been my overactive imagination? I shook my head as I walked back into my room. I felt like a drunkard, I swayed as I walked. I groaned, my feet were on fire and my legs felt like jelly. The exhaustion was hitting me hard. I gasped at the sight in front of me. Some of my scrolls and books were lying on the floor; it was as if someone had knocked them down. I gulped as I sprinted over, so it wasn't a hallucination. I knelt down and picked up some of my stuff. It was nothing valuable just random scrolls and books on medical jutsu. It was until I saw it laying there, that book. I dropped everything and picked it up. It was my Team 7 book! I held it to my chest tightly. I couldn't believe someone, a thief rather was so close to almost taking this away from me! Suddenly confusion struck, why would anyone want something of mine? This book was filled with memories and other then that, all I had was just a bunch of regular scrolls and books. It didn't make any sense.

I sighed as I cleaned up the mess, why did this have to happen to me? It was 4:30 AM and I felt like I was going to faint any second. After I was done and made sure the books and scrolls were back in proper order, I went over to the balcony. I held onto my Team 7 book as I shut the doors. There was no way I was leaving them open anymore. I even put the latch on; I didn't want whoever it was coming back. I stared out for a bit before retreating to my bed. It was still fairly dark out there; the person who had snuck in obviously didn't need much sleep. I basically flopped back into my bed, not caring if I broke any of the springs in my mattress, I was so tired. I tucked my book under my pillow, that way it would be safe for sure. That book meant a lot to me...if anything were to happen to it I would go ballistic. "Maybe this is all a bad dream", I muttered to myself this time facing away from the balcony and towards the night table. I was just about to close my eyes when right at that moment it seemed like my heart had froze. I stared at the picture for longest time.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Konoha was even nicer in the morning. I stretched out my arms as I sat up and watched the village come to life. It had been a while since the sun rose and if I had to guess it was probably around nine o clock. Kids ran free, and I listened as their parents screamed at them to be careful. Birds took to the sky and their chirps joined the noise. So this was home huh? I smirked and swung my legs over the edge. Again I had placed myself on a random rooftop, choosing one far away from Sakura's. That had been too close; if she had caught me...it would have been extremely weird. I wasn't intimidated by her in the least bit, so I wouldn't have to worry if she had attacked me or anything...it was just the awkwardness. I had been there in her room, without her permission basically snooping. It was unlike me, but my curiosity had gotten the better of me.

I shook my head and looked up into the sky, for now I would do some cloud watching; it wasn't like I had anything better to do. I gently fell onto my back and put my arms behind my head. As I watched the clouds I began to think, what would become of me now? Would Tusnade allow me to go on missions? Would I be reunited with Sakura and Naruto again? Would team seven be back? I hoped so, but as along as I got placed on a squad, that was good enough. I pondered what being apart of team seven again would be like. Those bastards had already managed to replace me, with Sai. To be honest I thought he was just plain weird. As if his pasty white skin wasn't enough, but what creeped me out about him was that outfit he wore. It was like a belly top and it looked really messed up on a guy. I wondered if he was gay. If he was, then I would be offended, replacing me with a gay guy? Was Konoha trying to make a statement? Was I considered gay? I smiled and then closed my eyes. That couldn't be possible, as soon as I had stepped foot into the village all the lady villagers were before me. Even Ino, she was still the same loud blond, just like Naruto. Heck why didn't those two just decide to become a couple? Both of them were blond, blue eyed, loud and annoying. They'd be a perfect match for each other!

This was the downside, I hated when girls competed for me. it just drove me insane! That was a reason why I kind of didn't want to see Sakura, she was just like Ino. Irritating, clingy and stupid. I couldn't believe girls could lose their minds over boys; there was seriously something wrong with them. I knew Sakura had always questioned why I didn't "love" her back and that was just it: I couldn't love someone who drooled over some boy they didn't even know that well. When I was a genin, that's all that ever happened. All of the girls in my class, including Sakura would flirt and hang all over me, but yet they didn't even know me. They didn't understand me. They were just clinging to some eye candy, it disgusted me. In fact it repelled me away. I needed someone strong and independent. Someone who wanted to learn about me and didn't just fall all over me for my looks. I didn't want the opposite and that was why I treated Sakura the way I did. She deserved it. I had never felt any kind of attraction to her; even her hair bugged me sometimes. I blinked a couple of times as I stared directly at the sun. This was no time to be thinking of stuff like that, the last thing I needed was a girl on my arm. I needed to train, become stronger. I didn't have any huge dreams though; unlike Naruto I had no desire to become Hokage. At the most I would want to become an ANBU after that it was fate, I didn't really care. I had already accomplished what I had wanted...only....I had been mislead. "UGH!" I moaned. Why did that keep haunting me? It was done, Orochimaru was dead and so was he...

"Sorry Sasuke...This is the last time."

I got deep into thought after that. The whole battle scene replayed in my head over and over..."NARUTO!" I snapped back into reality as I heard a familiar voice. Was it who I thought it was? I sat up and stared at the scene below me.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I looked at Naruto infuriately. He always found some way to set me off! I grabbed his collar and was prepared to shake the living daylights out of him. "BAKA!" I snapped. "We're not going on a date! I promised Sai I'd meet him at the library to read! READ!" I shook him merciless. "..OK OK! SAKURA-CHAN! S-s-stop I g-get It! I'm SORRY!" He cried shaking wildly. Contented I let him go and watched as he slumped to the ground. "Well, okay not that that has been settled, where are you off too?" I asked sweetly. Naruto quickly recovered to his feet and brushed the dirt off his shoulders. His blindingly bright hair was a mess, I wondered if he ever did brush it. "No where in particular Sakura-Chan, I'm looking for Sasuke!" I frowned and looked away. Great, I didn't need to be reminded of him. Naruto sensed the tension and crossed his arms. "Sakura-Chan? What's wrong? Didn't you know?! They DIDN"t tell you?!" Naruto went off like a siren and I sighed. "I knew", I replied calmly, looking at him. His blue eyes searched mine. "T-then...what's wrong?! Oh wait.." he said scratching his chin. I watched as a devilish grin appeared on his face. "You're upset because Ino saw Sasuke first! Geez, what's wrong with you girls? I mean seriou-"OW!" Naruto yelped as I struck him in the head with my fist. I watched irritably as he crashed into a nearby wall. "S-s-sakura-Chan...that hurt." He said stunned. I didn't bother giving him a second glance as I continued walking down the path way. Stupid Naruto, why did he have to bring it up? The last thing I needed to be reminded of was him! I proceeded down the path leading to the Hidden Leaf library, hands clenched into fists. First he had to start teasing me about Sai and then he had to bri-"Sakura." I stopped short as I almost collided into the person who had just appeared in front of me. I stared at him and gaped. It was...Sasuke. After giving him a once over I stumbled back. He looked so different...

**DON'T GIVE IN!**

My inner self was screaming at me as I eyed him. I bit my lip and stared him down. I had some dignity left in me, there was no way I giving into him...no matter how badly I wanted to wrap my arms around him...tell him that I missed him...I glared at him before striding past him. That was it, I refused to let myself cave into him. I prayed he wouldn't follow me. "Sakura? Wait!" Damn it. My paced accelerated as I didn't bother looking back. "Just ignore him, He'll go away. Just ignore-my thoughts were interrupted as I felt someone grab my arm, forcing me to whip around. Once again I found myself staring into those black holes that were his eyes. "Sakura.." I pulled my arm away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled at him and shoved him away. I saw a puzzled expression spread across his face. "Whoa...What the hell's your problem?" He asked composedly. I felt rage build inside me

**"My PROBLEM?! I'll fucking tell you what my problem is! YOU!"**

"Don't talk to me...don't ever come near me! Stay away and just leave me alone! I HATE you!" I tried to put venom into my voice but heard it crack at the end. All of a sudden the tears came pouring out. I wouldn't let him see me cry, I wouldn't let myself be so vulnerable, not in front of him! I sprinted away before he could say anything.

**That was Pitiful! You nearly broke down in front of him! Why are you crying?! Don't waste your tears on him!**

I brushed past villagers and burst through the library doors, tears flying from my face. Ugh. He frustrated me to no end! I ran to the nearest table and just collapsed on one of the seats, sobbing. I was so antagonized, to think after all of what had happened he'd think everything would be just fine between us? I breathed quickly between sobs.

**You're in a public library, would ya hurry up and redeem yourself already?!**

"I realize that!" I growled to myself. I didn't care who was watching, I was so confused with my emotions right now I didn't care. I had missed him and I couldn't deny that! It hurt so much knowing I still cared!

_"Loneliness...You can't compare it to how you feel after you get scolded by your parents."_

That is what he told me, he had been angry. His words were true but somehow they..hurt me.

_"Even after all this time, you're still annoying..."_

Why did what he say have such an impact on me? It was simple, I was in love with Sasuke and I knew it. It burned me up inside knowing I would end up falling weak to my knees before him. But yet I despised him, I couldn't stand to even have him looking me!

**Make up your mind! Do you HATE him or do you LOVE him?**

That was a good question. I didn't have an answer though... I flinched as I felt someone's arm around me. I looked up and brushed my pink bangs away from my eyes. Sai was staring at me intensely, his mouth etched into a perfect straight line. "Sakura-san, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. I wiped away the remaining tears on my face. "N-nothing. It's nothing Sai." He looked doubtful and I felt him rub my back. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I understand Sakura, but please know I'll do all I can to try and make you feel better." He then smiled at me which made me smile. He was sweet at times, like Naruto ;he had his good moments. "Wow Sai", I responded thoughtfully. "You really know how to make a person feel better." He smiled again as he drew back his arm. "Well you see I-"If you say I-"I know I know." Sai sighed, cutting me off. "If I say I read it in a book you'll bash my face in...I remember." I laughed, he looked so bashful. "Aw, you know I'm just joking around when I say that right?" He nodded. I stared at him admirably. "You know Sai, I know I told you that you shouldn't try to learn how to gain feelings from books...but you know what I'd say your progressing well. I already think of you as a great friend." Sai sent me another smile. "Well, to tell you the truth I was actually going to tell you that I hadn't read this from a book." I looked at him surprised. "Oh?" He grinned. "I heard this from Naruto, he said the best way to make someone feel better was to comfort them and not push them too far. Like what I did in your case." I was shocked. Naruto had said that? He had taken Naruto's advice? "Oh!" Sai continued. "By the way", I watched as a blush rose to his cheeks. "I had thought of the putting my arm around you thing on my own."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I rushed along as I headed toward Lady Tsunade's office. I had been summoned, it sucked. It probably meant that I'd have to end up running some more errands for her. I sighed. But wait! Had she not said that she would teach me a new technique today? My pace increased by triple as I basically flew from rooftop to rooftop. If that were the case then I'd better hurry up. Tsunade hated when people were late, that's why I always made it a priority to be on time when she asked for me. I wonder what she would teach me...I was ready for anything! I still had to draw out my elements, like the others. Naruto was wind natured, while Sasuke possessed Fire and Lightning. I clenched my teeth, Sasuke.

**UGH! Not AGAIN! Get OVER it already!**

Right. I had to just let it go. I decided that the best thing to do was not think about him and just pretend he never existed, it was easier said then done. No matter what I thought about, my mind kept coming back to him. I sighed. "You're hopeless Sakura, hopeless."

"Yo", Kakashi-sensei waved at me as I came walking down the hall way. I waved back. What was he doing here? "Sensei! Did Lady Tsunade summon you as well?" He had been leaning on the opposite wall, right outside her door, reading one of his ICHA ICHA books. Who knew which one it was this time. I remember one time when Naruto managed to jack one from him, it was called 'Make-out Paradise'. Curious Naruto and I read the book, only feeling sick to our stomachs afterwards. It had been very disturbing...."Well", he replied shoving the book into his pouch. "Not exactly...it's hard to explain." He scratched the back of head. "Oh ok", I said nodding. I lightly knocked on Tsunade-sama's door, I was anxious but the last thing I wanted to do was annoy her before the training. It was hard dealing with her when she was irritable, especially when she was the one training you! "Come In!" I opened the door and looked back at Kakashi-sensei. He had his book back out but gave me another wave. I closed it behind me and walked in. "Um, Tsun-." I stopped in my tracks. Naruto and Sasuke were both standing in front of her desk, staring at me. Sasuke's eyes seemed to penetrate through me.

**He's not there, ignore him!**

I cleared my throat and walked forward so I was in-between the two of them. "Tsunade-sama, you have summoned me so please tell me what you would like me to do." This was the best way to talk to her, I knew she hated rudeness so I hadn't dared demanded if we were training today. For all I knew it could just be more errands. But why...why were they here as well? Tsunade took a sip of tea from her cup. "Ah. I don't require anything from you right now Sakura. You have been summoned for one reason." She then looked at all of us. "All three have you have been summoned for this reason, so I want you to listen." I heard Naruto gulp and a silence passed as Tsunade closed her eyes. I held my breath, she only did this when she had big news. I wondered what it could be. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she stood up. "Team Seven will be reformed as of today!" I blinked, no way. "Yeah!" Naruto cried, driving his fist in the air. "Sasuke, Sakura-Chan! Did you hear that?! We're a team again!" I heard Sasuke laugh. "We heard Naruto...it's great." Naruto went nuts. "Great? It's Amazing! Incredible! After all these-" I tuned him out and stared into space. No, this couldn't be. How would I be able to stay away from Sasuke if we were on the same team. No! I couldn't let this happen. "Tsunade-sama" I said building up my courage. "I wish to be placed on a different team." Naruto stopped talking and the room became silent, I closed my eyes, I had said it. I felt bad but I knew it was the right thing to do. "Sakura.." Naruto's voice trailed off. I could feel Sasuke and Naruto boring holes into my sides with their eyes, they had to be thinking I was crazy. "Sakura..." Tsunade said sitting back down. "This is unlike you, why wouldn't you want to be rejoined with your old teammates?"

**You mean TEAMMATE!**

I looked off behind her, out the windows. "P-personal reasons m'aam. Besides they wouldn't need me anyways..." I gasped as Naruto's pulled me back by the shoulders. His blue eyes were enraged. "What is wrong with you Sakura?!" He roared. "This is what we wanted all along remember?!" I looked away, what could I say. I felt his hands tremble and looked back at him. His eyes had become watery and his teeth were clenched. "W-why would you want to back out of something that took us FIVE YEARS to reach?!" I flinched, he was outraged. I felt my own eyes water, he was right. Although I had given up on Sasuke..Naruto never stopped, for five years.

"Wherever someone is thinking of you, that is the place you can return too. That...is home"

"So Sakura-Chan, do you think if I keep thinking of Sasuke he'll return back to the village?"

I remember that night when we were on the three tails mission three years ago, Naruto had asked me that one question.

"Well, you can never really be sure Naruto. But, I believe if you keep thinking about that person, your feelings will reach them one day and they will return back to their home."

I remembered Naruto's face lighting up and that smile he had given me.

"That really helps....thank you Sakura."

I swallowed and let the tears come. I was a terrible person, I couldn't bear to have Naruto suffer because of me. I wasn't going to ruin it for him, he had never stopped believing...he didn't deserve this. I pulled away from him and whirled around to face Tsunade. "Sakura, I-"Ts-s-sunade-sama, forget what I said. I-I-I want to remain apart of team seven." I cut Naurto off and stared right into Tsunade's eyes. She looked sad for some reason. "What's with the sudden change in heart?" She then glanced over at Naruto. I shook my head. "I want too. Now please, may I be dismissed?" Tsunade looked taken back. "Excuse me?!" "I've agreed to being apart of team seven, so if that was all you needed to tell me may I please be dismissed? Please." I asked her desperately. I knew I would burst out in tears any second so I had to leave as soon as possible. There was no way I was going to have a meltdown in front of them. Tsunade looked sad again, I was practically like her daughter so even she had a soft spot for me. "Alright, but Sakura come see me tomorrow, I have something to show you." She winked and I nodded. "Dismissed!" She announced. I turned on my heel and didn't look at either Naruto or Sasuke. I couldn't bear to see the look in either of their eyes. I was heading for the door when I felt someone grab my wrist. "Sakura I did-" I pulled my arm away and ran out of there. I ran past Kakashi-sensei not bothering to listen to what he was saying.

**Run Sakura, that's all you ever do anyways... Run away from all your problems!**

Sasuke's P.O.V

I kept looking down. What was wrong with Sakura? Why was she acting like this? "You two!" Tsunade hissed. She looked angry. "Team Seven will have their first mission as a team again tomorrow!" Usually I would have expected Naruto to be doing cartwheels now and leaping in the air but no. He was also looking down, his arms hanging limply at his sides. All emotion seemed to be drained away from him. I rolled my eyes. I knew almost immediately he was feeling bad about Sakura. "Alright?!" Tsunade barked. "Understood", I replied. She glowered at Naruto. "Yeah, understood", he nodded. It was so strange seeing my best friend like this...so dead and dull. I couldn't believe how different he was when he was serious. For some reason I missed the hyper activeness. Maybe I was crazy after all, what had gotten into me lately? Thinking about Sakura, worrying about Naruto...I had also changed. I just hoped it was in a positive way. "DIMISSED!" Tsunade bellowed.

I saw Kakashi by the wall, as soon as I stepped out. Why hadn't he come in? "Ahh, Sasuke!" He said smiling at me. "I need to talk to you." "Sure." I responded walking towards him. I really hoped it wasn't another lecture like the one Tsunade had given me before. I could almost predict what I was going to hear. "Oh, hey Naruto!" Kakashi called out. I turned around and saw Naruto walking past slowly, hands buried deep into his pockets. He ignored Kakashi and kept walking. What was with him? I hated seeing him like this. "Hey Naruto, didn't you want to fight today?" I asked challengingly. I was hoping this would provoke him a little. "I...don't feel like fighting today. Maybe some other time." He replied dully. I watched as he disappeared down the corner. "What's with him?" Kakashi asked following my gaze. I shrugged, "Who knows. Anyways you wanted to tell me something?" "Right, follow me Sasuke." He led me out to the roof of the building. He sat on the edge of the roof like I usually did and patted the spot next to him. Reluctantly I obeyed. "Sasuke", he started. "I know you've just returned home, so if you're feeling awkward-"Is that all?" I asked looking up at the sky. "Is that what this talk is about? Because if it is, I might as well leave." I heard him sigh. "The hokage wanted me to make sure everything was going alright with you, making sure you felt 'at home'." He did the quote and quote thing. "Well everything's fine." I replied contently. "Really?" He questioned doubtfully. "If everything's fine, how are things with Sakura?" "How did you know?!" I blurted out without thinking. Why was I so defensive? "Calm down there", Kakashi said half laughing. Bastard. "She ran out of Tsunade's office so fast and she looked really upset. What happened." There was a pause. "It was Naruto's fault." I said staring into his one eye. "Hmm is that so? Well then", he said stretching his arms. "How are things between YOU and Sakura?" I froze, should I tell him the truth or should I lie and say everything was fine? For some reason it felt like he knew...like he knew she was angry at me. "She hates me." I answered abruptly. "Hates you? Why do you think she hates you Sasuke?!" Why'd he care? "I don't know!" I snapped. "Probably for some stupid reason!" "Well, what kind of stupid reason? Could you think of one?" He countered. I thought for a second. "Jealousy?" I said thinking of Ino. I knew that had to be the reason and that's why I didn't care that much. If she was going to be upset over something as stupid as jealousy then she needed to grow up. "I see. Sasuke, did it ever cross your mind that Sakura might be upset because of the way you treated her before?" The way I treated her before? I knew I had been a jerk to her, but she had deserved it! "So what? She needs to get over it." Kakashi sighed again. "Sasuke, I'm trying to help you here." "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. "Were a team again...but in order to be a good team we need to all get along with each other." "She's the one who hates me!" I said bewildered. "That's not it!" He said angrily. "You never did have the best attitude Sasuke and because of that you lost friends. I don't want you to lose Sakura." I didn't say anything after that. I didn't really think she'd actually HATED me, she was just being moody. I stood up. "Relax Kakashi. She's just being a drama queen, I know for a fact that she wouldn't hate me." "Really Sasuke?" He asked sarcastically. I smirked, "Watch, tomorrow she'll be falling all over me."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The Ramen shop was the closest place where I could get some dinner so I decided to drop in. After one bowl I was full. After paying my bill and thanking the man I walked deeper into the village. I needed to find an open area, somewhere I could train and let out all this anger I was feeling. I walked on until I found just what I was looking for. It was an open grassy field that had some big rocks, although they weren't boulders they would do. I flexed my arms and turned my hands into fists. I was just about to focus my chakra when I sensed someone else's presence. I turned around quickly and saw Naruto gawking at me. I sighed, here I was scared thinking it was an enemy.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" "I followed you", he said quietly. He had followed me? I was about to ask him why when he grabbed my shoulders again. "Sakura! Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry!" I looked at him shocked, he thought I was mad at him? "Naruto? What're you talking about? I'm not mad at you?" He looked confused. "Huh? Your not?" I shook my head, "Listen Naruto I was mad but not at you...I was mad at myself." He let me go, "Why Sakura-Chan?" "I couldn't believe I had said what I said, especially since this is what y-we had always wanted. For five years Naruto you believed...thinking of Sasuke. Remember? Wherever someone is thinking of you, that's the place you can return to. It came true! He's finally back and now we can finally be a team again...I was mad for being so selfish and almost ruining that...I'm sorry Naruto." I finished sincerely. Naruto's big eyes became swimming pools. "Aw, thanks Sakura-Chan! But wait!" He said his brows furrowing. "Why didn't you want to be apart of team seven anymore?" I chewed on my lip. "Well Naruto...It's just.." I sighed. "It's just what?!" He asked crossly. I looked up at him sadly, "You, Sasuke and not to mention Kakashi are all so strong. While I'm just so...weak. I don't belong, you guys deserve someone stronger." I watched Naruto's face fill with bewilderment. "Sakura-Chan! Don't ever say something like that! You're a great medical ninja and not to mention the strongest Kunoichi I've seen! You may not be as strong as us, but you're useful in so many other ways!" I laughed. "Thanks Naruto." He smiled, "No problem. The only thing is you have Tsunade's temper...EW I hope you don't end up looking like an old bag like her..." I twitched. "NARUTO." I said darkly, cracking my knuckles. "Uhahh! There it is!" He said putting his hands up defensively. "Oh wait Sakura, speaking of granny Tsunade, there's something I need to tell you." He looked serious. "Huh? What?" A smile spread across his face and I could have sworn I saw a fire being lit in those sparkling blue eyes of his. "Tsunade said she's assigning us our first mission as team seven tomorrow!" I felt myself tremble, it couldn't be. "Huh? Huh? Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said dumbfounded. He then shook me. "Come on! Aren't you happy?!" I gave him a weak smile. "Ecstatic."

**Wow that's my longest chapter yet! Again I hope it didn't disappoint! Anyways, please please please review! I find that your reviews really make me want release these chapters out faster! Oh and thanks again to everyone who did review! :D So yeah please do that and again if there's any requests, lemme me know!**


	4. Chapter Four Reunited As A Team

**Ugh. This is one long bad ass chapter, hope you guys don't die reading this! Or maybe it just felt long...I don't know. Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Four- Reunited As a Team

It had been another sleepless night. There had been too much on my mind to sleep, so I had basically spent most of the night on my couch, reading. absent mindly I had just grabbed a random book and flipped through the pages. My body ached, it was begging for rest but my mind was racing. I was thinking about what awaited me tomorrow. It was so unlike Lady Tsunade, a new mission, already? As if things hadn't happened quick enough. Sasuke's return and the reformation of our team was still news to me. I couldn't believe she was actually prepared to send us on a mission so soon, especially since we didn't know Sasuke anymore. How could she have trust in him, after what he did? Were the advisers involved in this? Did they demand Tsunade-sama to make us back into a team? If so, why? I rubbed my temples, this was all too puzzling.

It was morning now and I was sitting at my kitchen table, with the same book in front of me. It was a book about genjutsu, something that would have normally caught my interest. It was that one day long ago when I had been labeled a "Genjutsu Type", by Kakashi-sensei. Back when were all genin, he had decided to train us one day. We had to run up trees, literally. It was a piece of cake for me as I had focused all of my chakra into the soles of my feet. Swiftly I had reached the top first and sat on a branch. Below Sasuke and Naruto had looked up at me in awe and I responded by sticking my tongue out. I remember what I wanted then, I had hoped Sasuke had been impressed.

"Whoa, Sakura!" Naruto had shouted looking up at me. "You're amazing...but I wouldn't expect anything less from the girl of my dreams!"

Girl of his dreams? It was sweet of him to say but back then I couldn't have cared less. Naruto had always been just an annoying, over talkative boy to me; I never really cared about how he felt. I had treated him the same way Sasuke had treated me and I regretted it terribly. Naruto and I were good friends now though, I acknowledged him more.

I glanced down at the book, "Genjutsu: The Art of Illusions." Genjutsu, that was something I was working on currently besides my medical ninjutsu. I guess my sensei had been right after all...

After we had completed that training Kakashi-sensei had confronted me.

_"Sakura, you're ability to control chakra is incredible. I'd say you're a genjutsu type, you should consider learning it."_

I hadn't cared much for learning new techniques back then; I was concerned only about only about thing, Sasuke. I picked up the book and skimmed through the pages. Kurenai-sensei had kindly offered to help me with genjutsu and ever since then I've been trying to master it. Unfortunately I didn't get much time to spend with Kurenai due to Tsunade's constant needs and the work at the hospital. It was hard trying to balance everything! My medical work, running errands for Tsunade, training with her, practicing genjutsu with Kurenai and lastly making time to hang out with my friends. I sighed; I would have to listen to Tsunade-sama's words.

_"In order to obtain what you want in life, there will always be sacrifices that have to be made along the way."_

I was sure the meaning of those words went far beyond what I thought but she was right, in order to improve my genjutsu skills I would have to make time by putting something else off to the side. I knew one thing; it definitely couldn't be running errands for her.

But no matter what I was going to work on my genjutsu, so far all I could do was trap my opponent but hold it for only about ten seconds. I couldn't even inflict any pain yet! I needed to work on it badly. The thing that really intrigued me with genjutsu was how I could use my surroundings to trap my enemy. For example, if we were in a forest I could use the roots of a tree to trap them and then stab them with a kunai. That was something Kurenai-sensei showed me, it was remarkable. The only thing was genjutsu required significant chakra control which was alright considering controlling chakra came like second nature to me.

It was too bad I didn't have the Sharingan, according to Kurenai, people who possessed those blood shot eyes had the best genjutsu skills. It also meant that no matter how hard a person tried to learn genjutsu, there's would still be weaker then a person who could use genjutsu with the Sharingan. It was frustrating but it was the truth, even Kurenai had looked upset while talking about it. She had used Itachi's and her battle as an example.

_"'That level of genjutsu won't work on me', that's what he said Sakura. It was because Itachi is one of the rare ones left who has the Sharingan. So although I had him trapped in my illusion he managed to dispel it and somehow reverse our roles. Suddenly I was the one pinned to the tree! What I'm trying to get across to you is that no matter how hard you work, no matter how much time you spend trying to perfect you're genjutsu, it still would be considered weak to someone who has those eyes."_

Those eyes. Those crimson eyes. Sasuke had the Sharingan as well meaning even if I tried...if I tried my hardest to perfect my genjutsu skills it would be considered 'weak' to him? I closed my book, I couldn't believe this. I thought now I had some sort of advantage, I didn't think either Naruto or Sasuke could learn genjutsu but I was obviously wrong. I sighed and rested one of my arms on the table to prop up my head. What I had said to Naruto was something I had made up on the spot; I didn't want him to know the real reason I hadn't wanted to team up again. But now that I thought about it, I was still useless. I could heal them sure but in battle there was no time to take a break. I couldn't just ask the enemy politely to stop attacking while I healed an injury, it just didn't work that way. I had my super strength, which was apart of the close combat training Tsunade had put me through. That still wasn't enough though; I had no other good ninjutsu skills! I hadn't really found my element yet, but I had some idea. Tsunade said I was showing signs of being fire natured. That was a pretty cool element but I didn't cool, I needed strong! I sighed and closed my eyes. First I needed to work on my genjutsu, then I would worry about that.

It was ten o clock; I decided I'd better set off to see Lady Tsunade now. I entered my room and dug through the drawers for my normal leisure outfit. "Damn it!" This is what I got for not keeping my clothes organized. After a few minutes of frantic searching I finally found my blue skirt and red tank top. It was just like the red shirt I wore when sent on a mission with the white 'O' except sleeveless. After slipping into my outfit I was about to brush my hair when I felt something underneath my foot. My headband. I picked it up; examining it to make sure I hadn't thrown it at the wall with too much force. It still looked like it was in good condition. I stuffed it into a drawer and brushed out my short pink hair. "I hate tangles." I muttered to myself as I had to add force into my combs.

Once I was done, I sprinted down the stairs and out the door. The sun was shining and people were walking about. "What great weather!" I thought cheerfully. I was going to walk to Tsunade's building; I hadn't the energy or desire to run along the rooftops. I wasn't in a rush, mostly because apart of me knew that Lady Tsunade would want to know why I had tried to back out. I knew her well enough by now to know that she was wondering about it. Here came the hard part, should I tell her the truth? It seemed like the best thing, especially since she could see through me. She also knew me well enough to know when something was bothering me...but in this case it wasn't a thing, it was a person.

"Sakura-san?" I looked back and watched as Sai jogged to my side. I smiled at him, "Good morning Sai."

He returned the smile. "Good morning. Uh Sakura, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure", I said trying to suppress my laughter but ended up giggling afterwards anyways. I found it funny how Sai spoke so proper and had to ask to talk or even engage in a conversation. That part of him still hadn't changed.

"What's so funny?" He questioned.

"Never mind", I replied. "Yes, you may ask me a question."

Sai smiled again. "Ok, is it true team seven has been reformed and is being sent on a mission today?"

After Sai said that, I felt my smile disappear. I had just realized something; Sai was no longer my teammate.

"Sai..." I started sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused again.

What would become of Sai now? Would they make him return back to the "Root ANBU", Back to Danzou? They couldn't do that! Sai had become such a great friend to me and Naruto, but again he was only Sasuke's replacement. I felt myself shake; Lady Tsunade couldn't get rid of Sai! I would make sure of it.

"I'm not sure Sai, I think it's just a rumor and that's actually what I'm going to find out. I'm on my way to the Hokage's office right now."

**Nice Lie! He already knows, what's the point?!**

''Oh." Sai responded. "Ok, well then I'll let you be on your way then." He then walked away. Poor guy, I wanted to know what he what he was thinking. Was he sad? Angry? Jealous? That was the one thing about Sai; you could never really read his emotions

I entered the Hokage building and walked up all the stairs until I reached Lady Tsunade's floor. As I came down the hall way I found myself expecting to see Kakashi-sensei there. He wasn't. I wondered what he had been doing there yesterday, he was apart of team seven so why didn't he come in? The only other possible reason could be he knew before us all, Tsunade must have made the decision earlier! I sighed quietly as I rapped my knuckles on her door.

"Enter Sakura!" I walked in. Lady Tsunade was sitting in her chair, behind her desk with her back turned to me. She was staring out the windows.

"Is everything alright Hokage-sama?" I asked walking up in front of her desk.

"No", she said spinning her chair to face me. "I need to talk to you Sakura."

**AHH! Damn it! Get the hell out of there!**

I nodded solemnly; I knew this had been coming.

"First I want to ask you something", her eyes focused on mine. "Sakura, why didn't you want to be rejoined with your old team?" I tried to keep a calm face, but inside I was panicking.

"I-I already told you", I stammered out. "They wouldn't need me an-"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted. I winced, she was angry. "Don't tell me lies!" Did she secretly know the real reason?

"Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry", I replied bowing my head. "It's just..."

"It's just what?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I didn't say anything and listened as her sighed deeply.

"It's because of Sasuke isn't it?"

I crossed my arms. "Why would you assume something like that?" My voice was shaky.

"I'm not stupid! Do you take me for a fool Sakura?!" She asked angrily. I shuddered, was it really that obvious?

"I-I'm sorry Tsunade-sama."

Her face softened a bit. "Now Sakura, why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

I let my arms fall to my sides. "I don't know. I just didn't really want anyone to know. But wait a second, how did you find out?!" It couldn't have been that obvious or had it?

Tsunade beamed. "Sakura, you've been my pupil, I can read you easily." I smiled. But it was impossible, how could she be able to read me THAT well?

"And also", she continued. "I remember what you told me." I paused and thought. What had I said to her?

"You don't remember?"

---------------------------------

_"Come on Sakura!" She screamed. I breathed in out, arm still outstretched. _

_"I can't Tsunade-sama", I gasped between breaths. _

_"You need more power!" She replied sharply. I groaned, as I focused more chakra into my hand. _

_BAM! The ground broke underneath resulting in a ditch._

_As we jumped up into the air I watched Tsunade shake her head. _

_"Sakura!" She scolded me afterwards. "That's not enough!" _

_"I made a ditch!" I protested. She rolled her eyes. _

_"A ditch isn't enough, you need to think bigger!" _

_I looked at my hand; it was all red and sore. We had been practicing for several hours and I had never felt so tired in my life. Suddenly I felt my legs tremble and in a flash I had fallen to my knees. I continued to breath hard as I rubbed my sore arms. _

_"You're weak Sakura!" Tsunade said scowling. "How do you expect to accomplish the goals you have in life if you can't even do something this simple!" _

_I swallowed, my throat was dry and I felt dehydrated. I was also becoming woozy; it was like I was going to pass out any second. _

_"Sakura?! Are you listening to me?!" She demanded. _

_I looked up at her weakly, and nodded my head. _

_"If you want to be strong in battle then you need these combat skills." She then smiled at me. "Also Sakura, if you train really hard you have a better chance of bringing that Uchiha boy back to the village." _

_I had looked at her angrily and I drove my fist into the ground, creating a small yet deep hole. Her smile disappeared._

_"I would never want him back here!" I shouted and let my head drop. I stared at the hole I had made. _

_"What?" Tsunade asked confused. _

_"I wouldn't ever accept him! After what he's done!" I breathed in out heavily, my heart seemed as if rage was surging through my veins. Tsunade placed a hand on my back. _

_"Alright relax. That's enough for today Sakura; we'll work on this later."_

"Remember now?" Tsunade asked cocking up her eyebrow again.

I felt my eyes widen, that had happened two years ago! "Hai! I do, but Tsunade-sama, how did you remember that?"

She laughed. "You look so shocked!" Maybe it was because I was. "Sakura, that wasn't just it. I noticed that every time Naruto brought up bringing Sasuke back after that you always looked away. You got this angry look in your eyes and you never said anything."

I scratched my head. "I didn't know you studied me so carefully."

She laughed again. "I've got to known you for a while now, I see you almost everyday!" It was true; it was like I lived here. I smiled at her.

"I can read you like a book Sakura", she said smiling back. It became silent for a bit after that, I didn't know what to say. I just hoped she didn't want to go into detail.

"So now tell me", she said leaning forward. "Sakura, why don't you like Sasuke?" I looked at her alarmed but then looked down. Great.

"It's just when we were kids, and before he left...I..." I shook my head. "It's a long story."

Tsunade didn't look satisfied. "So? Doesn't matter to me, I'm listening."

There was no point in arguing with her so after a long sigh I explained. I told her how I had always stuck by his side, wanting him to love me. I told her all the things he had said me, the good and the bad. I even told her about how that night before he left how he thanked me and how I never did ever get what it was for. How when we saw him again two an half years later, how he came close to killing me and Naruto before fleeing with Orochimaru. How I had realized he didn't care about us and just about himself. Throughout my whole rant she didn't say a single word and gave me her undivided attention.

"And ever since I've been trying to hold my grudge against him." I breathed out my last sentence and closed my eyes. I was on the brink of crying, it made me depressed just thinking about the past. It took a couple of minutes before Tsunade spoke.

"I see. I truly do understand now Sakura. I'm sorry." I opened my eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever, it's ok." She was looking into my eyes and I broke the contact immediately. She was giving me a sympathetic look, for some reason seeing her looking at me like that wanted me to burst out into tears.

"I'm glad you told me this Sakura, I really am. I won't let anyone else know", she said quietly. I shot her a small smile.

"Are you going to ok today?" She asked sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"With the mission?"

Oh right, that. "Don't worry about me Lady Tsunade, it's a mission, I'll be fine."

Tsunade looked at me warily. "What are you going to do? You realize that you're going to have to work with Sasuke, right?" I had figured that already, but I knew what she meant; in order to be successful we would have to all work together as a team.

"I know, but don't worry. I'll put my feelings aside, the mission comes first." I wasn't planning on having conversation with him; at the most we would only communicate during battle.

"So you're going be Ok then today then?" She asked confirming. I nodded, and then I remembered. "Oh! If you don't mind Tsunade-sama, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to know why you made us back into a team so quickly. I mean Sasuke's just returned!"

"Hmmm", Tsunade said resting her elbows on her desk. "That's a good question Sakura. You see this specific mission requires a group that I really need to complete it. Now I could send another squad or even ANBU but I need to see if we can trust Sasuke. I want to know if he's really on our side."

This was her way of building trust?

**She's nuts! Sending us on an important mission just to see if he's on our side?!**

"Tsunade-sama...isn't that a little...um", I stumbled to find the right words.

"Rash? Bold? Imprudent? Yes I understand what you mean Sakura." She said interrupting me. "This mission is important but I believe that you guys will complete it, you guys always were a good team, from what I've heard."

"But..." I said still unsure. "What if Sasuke decides to betray or leave us in the middle of it?"

Tsunade shrugged. "Then were in trouble, but I believe that won't happen."

I glanced outside; she was actually serious about this. "Hai, now I only one more thing to ask you."

"What would that be?" She asked amusedly.

"What is our mission?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi." Tsunade said strictly. "The mission I'm assigning you all today is big and not to mention a long one so I want you all listening carefully."

"Oh man", Naruto whined putting his arms behind his head. "What could it be that could possibly be so tough? I mean seriously granny Tsunade, I'm pretty sure by now we'll be able to handle whatever it is. Like why do you have to be so serious about it? I'm positive..."

As Naruto continued his blubbering I watched as Tsunade's expression turned furious.

**Yikes! Do something! Quick!**

I smacked Naruto in the back of the head and smiled nervously at Tsunade. "S-sorry about that Lady Tsunade!" I said bowing. I grabbed Naruto blond head and made him bow too.

"Say you're sorry!" I hissed in his ear.

"OW! OWW! I'm sorry! Sorry!" He moaned.

Tsunade continued. "As I was saying, I want you all to LISTEN carefully to this." She paused and looked at each of our faces intently. "Like I mentioned this is going to be a long mission, basically because it's like two missions combined into one." She then laughed nervously. "Well actually it's basically two missions but..."

Naruto went berserk. "This is awesome! Isn't this awesome Sakura-Chan?!"

I gave him a dark look and that was enough to shut him up.

"So what is this big mission?" Kakashi-sensei asked causally.

Tsunade looked at Naruto. "Now this might excite you Naruto, but you're a shinobi. I don't want to hear any of you're foolish rants while I'm explaining."

Naruto nodded. "I apologize for that granny Tsunade."

"Alright", she said reaching into her drawer. "You guys will need this!" Shee held up a scroll.

"What for?" I heard Sasuke ask.

Tsunade dropped in front of her. The scroll itself was tannish with a large purple ribbon around the center.

"You'll need to deliver this scroll to the Kazegage, Gaara of the Hidden Sand."

I saw Naruto tremble; you could tell he was trying his best to contain himself.

"Tsunade-sama..." I said quietly.

She sighed, "No, he can wait till after I'm done. Anyways the scroll is important! Make sure that you DO NOT under any circumstances lose it!"

"What kind of information does it have?" I asked curiously.

"Top-secret stuff Sakura. This information is only to be read by the eyes of the five Kage."

I nodded, now I really wanted to know.

"So, that is your first mission", she looked discreetly at Naruto. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, Ok first of all, why is it that Gaara is the only Kage we must deliver this scroll to? There are five aren't there?"

"Well, that is true Naruto", Tsunade answered. "All of the other four Kage including myself have already read this information."

"Ok, well I have another one! Is the information...dangerous?"

Tsunade gave him a weird look. "Are you trying to ask if the information on the scroll, is about something that is dangerous?" We all laughed at Naruto's expense as he fumed.

"You knew what I meant!" He growled.

"No, it's not dangerous...how can I explain?" She thought out loud. "Let's just say it's sort of like a warning really, nothing that big."

"If it isn't such a big deal, why is it important Gaara gets it?" Naruto demanded. Geez, his questions were endless!

"Well, all I can tell you is I don't find it a threat, because after reading this information it doesn't look like Konoha's in danger. But if Gaara reads the scroll he might find it a threat."

Naruto looked really confused. "Wait...what?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Ok, the Sand and Leaf Village are two different villages, right? Both located in different places. Konoha is in the Fire Country and The Hidden Sand is in the Wind Country."

"So...wait now you're giving me a geography lesson?!" Naruto asked scratching his head.

Tsunade stared at him for a long time. "No Naruto please let me finish before you start making remarks. What I'm saying is just because the information might not be a threat to the Hidden Leaf; it could very much be one to the Hidden Sand."

Naruto titled his head slightly, "I...still don't follow you."

We all sighed at the same time. "Forget it Naruto", she said massaging her temples. "Let's move on to your second task." She pulled out a piece of paper and analyzed it. "Yes this is it. Your second task will be to travel to the Hidden Mist village. There you are to find this man. Here Sakura, you hold on to this." She handed me the piece of paper and I read over it.

Name: Mizuki Kushimaru

Hair Colour: Orange

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'9

Weight: 165 pounds

Age: 29

Birth Date: August 14th

Birthplace: The Hidden Mist Village, Water Country.

There was a picture of the man at the very top and he matched the description. His dark forest eyes stared off into space dully and his mouth hung in a frown. What caught my eye though was his fiery orange hair that fell like a mop on his head. I felt Naruto peering over my shoulder. "Heh, he's looks like a prick. Why do we need to find this Mizuki guy granny Tsunade?"

"He has news about the Akatsuki that we must know!" She said firmly. "I don't care what methods you must use, you must get the information from him!"

Judging just by the picture it didn't look like he was just going to willingly tell us. "Tsunade-sama, would an interrogation be necessary?" I asked shoving the sheet into my pouch.

"Probably, so be prepared."

"Wait!" Naruto said his eyes getting big. "Aren't the members of that stupid organization all dead?"

Naruto right. He had killed their leader, Sasuke had killed Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan had been killed by Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei, elder Chiyo and I had killer Sasori, Deidara had died in a self explosion and his new partner Tobi died with him. I didn't know they were still an active organization, especially since after the whole catching tailed beasts plan failed for them miserably. Tsunade pulled out another piece of paper.

"All of the old members died, the most recent death being of someone named Zetsu. They've all been replaced, after the new leader took over."

"Who is the new leader?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked at the sheet of paper. "A man named Ganzou Hikitashi. Apparently Mizuki has ties with him. That is why you must confront him and make him talk. I don't know what the 'new Akatsuki's' goals are but we must find out!

"Is Mizuki a strong ninja?" Sasuke questioned.

Tsunade scoffed. "I'm sure he'd like to think so! No, not at all, he's not even a ninja. But his bodyguards, those are the ninja you need to be concerned about!"

"Why does he have bodyguards?" Naruto was really firing the questions today!

"Because, he is a very wealthy man but like I said he is NOT a ninja. A weak, drunkard like him needs protection."

That was a lot of information to absorb.

"The last thing I need to tell you is that I want you to find Mizuki first before delivering the scroll, catching that little weasel is more important at the moment." I guessed that this guy moved around a lot so it made sense that we did try to find him first.

"Anymore questions...? Ok, good!" Tsunade said slamming her hand on her desk. "You've all heard my requests now all that's left is to fulfill them. Kakashi, take the scroll please."

Kakashi-sensei nodded and snatched the scroll from her desk and tucked it in his pouch.

"Well then", Tsunade said grinning. "The old team seven is ready for action!"

The image of Sai's smiling face filled my mind. "Wait! Tsunade-sama!" I said remembering. "What's going to happen to Sai?!"

A silence passed as my words sunk in, even Naruto looked deep in thought.

"I haven't decided what is to become of him yet", she replied grimly.

**"Is it true that team seven has been reformed and is being sent on a mission today?"**

I could still hear the hint of sadness in his voice ringing in his voice. "Tsunade-sama, could Sai come on this mission as well?" I asked boldly.

Tsunade looked at me sternly. "Sakura, I've already assigned your team, it wouldn't be necessary for him to be apart of it."

"Please m'aam!" I begged. Poor Sai, I didn't want him to feel left out...alone like he had been for most of his life. He been drained away of all his emotions and now when he was just rediscovering them, this had to happen.

"No." She answered harshly.

"But Tsunade-sama, he-"I said NO Sakura!" She yelled angrily. I stopped protesting, I had tried but still I felt terrible; Sai was one of my closest friends.

"May I butt in?" Kakashi -sensei asked glancing at me.

Tsunade frowned. "What Kakashi?"

"Well, I'd think that bringing Sai would increase the quickness and effectiveness of our mission."

"How so?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"If Sai agreed to come I'm sure I could get Yamato into coming as well, both of them haven't really been up too anything lately." Sensei was right.

"I still don't see how that will better the success of the mission." She replied blankly.

"Well, think of it this way. If Sai and Yamato were to join our mission it would things easier. For example if we had to split up to find this Mizuki character we could be able to break into three even teams of two, which is much more efficient in my opinion then having two even teams of two. Also with the added two, it would make finishing the mission much faster as we would be able to take down Mizuki's bodyguards faster with the extra help" He then placed one of his hands on Naruto's spiky hair." I know this one right here will want this to be a fast mission, considering he's been so into his training so far."

Naruto nodded, "That's true granny Tsunade, believe it!"

Lady Tsunade blinked a few times and then rested her face on her hand. "You make a good point Kakashi, but why do you insist so much?"

Kakashi-sensei's turned back to usual lazy one. "Well to tell you the truth I've grown quite fond of both Yamato and Sai." He then shrugged. "And like I said, there not doing anything right now Hokage-sama, so I'd think it would be good for them." He then turned to Sasuke. "Oh and Sasuke and Sai haven't been acquainted yet, so this would be a perfect opportunity!"

Tsunade looked at her nails, her brows furrowed. She was evaluating her options here, I could tell.

"Aw, alright", she said putting her hand down again. "I will allow those two to join this mission, so tell them immediately. For now you guys are dismissed so be off!"

I thanked her and then beamed at Kakashi-sensei.

**Way to go sensei! The best smooth talking ninja in the world! CHA!**

Naruto said he'd be waiting by the Konoha entrance while sensei looked for Yamato and I searched for Sai. "Ok", Kakashi-sensei said as Naruto zoomed off. "Sasuke, why don't you go with Sakura to look for Sai?" Sasuke looked at me, and I stared right back.

**UGH! I take that back, stupid sensei!**

"Sure", Sasuke replied smiling at me. I turned away from him, giving him the most disgusted look I could muster.

"No, go wait with Naruto, I'll find him on my own", I grumbled. Before anyone could protest I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I knew where exactly to find Sai; he was in either the Ink Inn or library. I decided to check out the Ink Inn since it was closer. I wondered how Sai would react once he found out he had been permitted on the mission as well. With him, there was no telling. "Hello there Pinky!" The elderly storekeeper greeted me. I twitched, I hated when people called me that.

**Just because I have pink hair doesn't mean you can start calling me that! Ugh! I fucking hate this old man!**

"Hello there!" I answered cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Good, good. How can I help you today dear?"

"Well actually I was wondering if Sai was here, but I guess not."

He tapped his fingers on the cashier. "Sai had been here a couple of hours ago. I'd check the library, he loves reading that boy."

Sai and this old man had become very close to each other. The storekeeper was a painter and Sai, being very artistic was immediately drawn to him. Those two spent hours talking daily. I was glad though, at least Sai had someone to talk too besides me and Naruto He was making bonds on his own.

I nodded, "Thanks I will. Have a nice day, bye!" I turned on my heel.

"Bye Pinky!" He called out as I walked out of the store. I guess old habits died hard. He had been calling me that for three years straight now, even though I often told him not too. I don't know why I didn't like it, for some reason it just bugged me.

Inside the library I spotted Sai sitting off in table by the corner. Whatever he was reading must have been really interesting, because he didn't even notice me next to him. "Sai?" He looked startled but then composed himself. "Hello Sakura-san, I didn't see you there."

After explaining to him, we set off to where the others were waiting. Sai actually looked eager, I'm sure most of it was because he wanted to get to know Sasuke... It was typical; he would probably want to compete with Sasuke, just like Naruto. Guys took rivalry to a whole new level, the one I used to have going with Ino couldn't even compare to the one Naruto had built with Sasuke! It was insane!

Kakashi-sensei had found Yamato already. I smiled as me and Sai joined the group.

**Put the mission first, other feelings must be pushed aside...**

My conscious was right, that was the way of the shinobi but seriously no one ever did follow that. Even Kakashi-sensei put the safety of his comrades before a mission; you'd have to be heartless not too!

"Yeah, SAI!" Naruto said happily. "This is going to be one hell of a mission! Especially since we get to see Gaara again!"

Sai smiled. "I agree Naruto, it is." I watched as Sasuke eyed Sai, giving him the stare of death. I could tell he didn't like him just by that disapproving look he was giving him

"Sai, this is Sasuke", captain Yamato said introducing them to each other. "Sasuke this is Sai."

They both nodded at one another, not saying a single word.

"Yamato and I expect you two to get along, were on a mission as a team after all. This will be a good way for you to get to know each other." He then crossed his arms. "I was lucky enough to convince Tsunade to allow you two to come, so don't make me regret it."

Yamato and Sai both smiled. "Thank you senpai", Sai said bowing his head to him.

"Right, now then", Yamato said looking at all of us. "I guess it's time we get ready to head off."

"To The Hidden Mist, correct?" Sai asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, we must find Mizuki."

"Alright!" Naruto cried. "I'm totally pumped." Everyone looked so excited, but why? It was just a mission. I knew Naruto and Kakashi were happy because of us becoming a team again; I still wasn't too thrilled with it. Being with just Naruto and Kakashi was perfectly fine with me! Yet, just by looking at the two of them I could tell there were delighted. The only other person who looked as dull as me was...Sasuke.

"Ok then", Kakashi-sensei said facing the path that lead beyond the village. "Yamato, you lead with me." He nodded and stood by his side.

"Sai, you hang back with the others."

"Hai!" Sai responded.

Kakashi-sensei hesitated before turning back to look at us. "Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke...were finally a team again, let's not disappoint!"

"Right!" The three of us said in unison

"Ok then, let's go!"

**It's finally over! This chapter to me wasn't that great. It was a pain to write, because it was just explaining things and because there wasn't a lot of Sasuke/Sakura drama :( ... But I promise there will be more soon! **

**I wondered if any of you noticed how I made Naruto and Sakura say things they said when they were Genin.**

**"CHA!"**

**"Believe it!"**

**They don't say those funny phrases anymore! I miss them!!!! For some reason it just popped into my head and I had to use them haha. **

**Anyways please review like always, seriously it really does make my day! :) Also is it moving too fast, the story? Should I slow things down? I don't know, I want to hear opinions about that stuff because I'm confused and I want to make sure it sounds flowing! **

**So yeah please review, and I'll get working on chapter five soon!**

**Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter Five A Taste of His Own Medicine

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Oh and also, I'm happy to have new readers! Seriously I feel so loved!!! ****J**

**I apologize for the fucked up formatting...**

**I kind of like this chapter, It's my favourtite one so far!**

**WARNING Story is Rated T for the typical shit: Making out, Swearing, Cuddling… (Pffft! Who doesn't like cuddling, I mean seriously?!!), and some Fighting.**

**Haha…enjoy!**

Chapter Five- A Taste of His Own Medicine

"Ah! This is taking forever!" Naruto complained.

I agreed. We had been jumping from tree to tree for what seemed like hours!

"Quit you're whining", Sasuke said sharply. Naruto glared at him, his blue eyes weren't full of the same enthusiasm at the start of this mission. He wasn't anything like what he was a couple of hours ago.

"_WHOO HOO!" Naruto had flown from branch to branch, doing somersaults and racing ahead of us all. "This is going to be an AWESOME mission!"_

I glanced over at his weary face; it wasn't so 'awesome' to him anymore.

We had been placed in this formation, Kakashi and Yamato sensei in front, Sasuke at the far right, then Naruto, me and Sai. I found it amusing how Sai and Sasuke did not want to be anywhere near each other.

I smiled at Sai, at least he could pick his friends right.

According to Kakashi-sensei, we had to get through this forest in order to reach the Hidden Mist, but there was more. He then said there was a long path that we had to follow until we saw the village.

It would be a while before we reached our destination.

"It's ok Naruto", Sai suddenly said. "This is taking forever!"

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted. There was then a silence, the only noise being the wind whooshing against our bodies.

"Um…Sasuke?" Sai asked faintly.

"What do you want?" He answered. His voice was irritable.

"Why are you so cruel to Naruto?"

I felt a smile spread across my face, another reason to love Sai. Why couldn't he have just remained Sasuke's replacement for good? I wouldn't have minded.

"Why don't you just keep out of it?!" Sasuke replied icily.

"Whoa, just calm down Sasuke." Naruto said angrily. "Sai was just asking a question, you don't have to be such a jerk!"

"Whatever. Just shut up and don't ask me stupid things."

Anger washed through me. He was being a jerk, just like before. I knew it, he hadn't changed one bit.

"You shut up Sasuke! Quit being so rude to everyone!"

Everyone including Kakashi and Yamato sensei turned to look at me, there eyes all wide.

I hadn't meant to blurt that out…

**So much for IGNORING him!**

I looked down as I felt my face getting red. No one spoke after that.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto wailed impatiently. "Would you hurry up and finish! I want to train!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi said waving his hand at him. "Just let me finish this chapter."

I observed the scene from above, sitting comfortably on a tree branch. We had decided to take a little break.

Kakashi was engrossed in one of his books as Naruto sat across from him, all fussy. He was always such a pain that way, always complaining and being a brat.

I rolled my eyes. He still called him "sensei" as well. He wasn't technically our sensei anymore; we were all Jonin level now, just like him. Naruto was so dumb sometimes…

"Sai!" Sakura called out cheerfully. "Can I see what you're drawing?" I watched as she skipped over to where he was.

Sakura.

"_You shut up Sasuke! Quit being so rude to everyone!"_

I couldn't believe she had actually said that to me…it wasn't like her.

I watched some more as she sat next to him by a tree and leaned over to watch him draw.

What was so great about him anyways? I didn't understand, she hated me but liked him? I closed my eyes. Why did she hate me? I felt myself tense, why did it matter this much to me if she did? I didn't understand at all.

"Hey, Sasuke!" My eyes shot open as I saw Yamato approaching me. "Come down here!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

That had been a break? It had felt like only two minutes! I ran my fingers through me hair as I leapt from branch to branch. Maybe it had just been my fascination with Sai's drawings that made time fly by so quickly.

Another hour passed and started to feel like we were getting no where. This forest seemed to be endless, I looked up, night fall was nearing.

I watched Kakashi and Yamato in front me, even those two seemed to be wearing down. Despite the break, are speed was slower then when we had first started. It wasn't good; it meant we were getting tired.

"Kakashi-sensei, how much further?" Naruto grumbled. He wasn't anywhere near hyper, not even close. He looked worn out and angry. I was positive he was angry at Kakashi-sensei for not training him during our resting time. He had spent the whole time reading one of his perverted books.

When he had announced that we had to set off again, Naruto went insane.

"_AHHHHHHHH! SENSEI! YOU'RE KIDDING ME?! YOU…! I…! UGHHHH!_

"We still have a long way to go."

Kakashi-sensei's reply wasn't very helpful.

"Senpai?" Sai questioned. "Are the rumor's of the Hidden Mist village true?"

That was a random question. I glanced over at Sai; he had a worried expression on his face.

I didn't blame him; this was where Zabuza was from after all.

I remembered seeing him when were the original team seven back then. How he told us he murdered all one hundred of Ninja graduates one year. That was the way of the Hidden Mist; Ninja Academy graduates were pitted against each other, for a battle to the death to pass the final exam. Zabuza being ruthless just killed everyone.

"_When I was your age, these hands were already soaked in blood._"

It made me shudder just thinking about it.

"Well I don't know what rumor's you've heard in particular but let's just say it's been nicknamed the "Bloody Mist Village" for a reason."

It was starting to sound like Kakashi-sensei really wasn't in the explaining mood.

"H-hai, I see." Sai responded softly. Poor thing was probably terrified.

"Don't worry about it Sai", I said smiling at him. "It's just been rumored, that's all."

His eyes seemed to light up a bit as he nodded.

"That's where Zabuza was from, wasn't it?" Sasuke questioned indirectly.

He finally realized this now?

"Yeah, I remember him… and Haku!" Naruto stated loudly.

"That was so long ago", Kakashi-sensei said half laughing. "You guys were all so cute back then."

________________________________________________________

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sleeping bags?

"I don't need one Kakashi", I said staring at mine. "Really, I'll just sleep in a tree or something."

"Just use it now, it's already out. Besides Sasuke, it's much more comfortable."

Whatever, it didn't matter to me. I hadn't slept on anything even remotely soft for what felt like ages.

"Huh, there's a full moon tonight", Yamato pointed out. I looked with the others and sure enough the white round circle shone brightly, revealing itself among the trees.

"Yeah, yeah it's beautiful.." Naruto said drowsily."I..I..I-uh." He collapsed on top of his sleeping bag and started snoring.

"I think he's tired", Sai commented scratching his head.

Kakashi looked at all us happily. "Well, you guys are in luck! I was feeling generous.." He then fished into his pockets and pulled out...ear plugs?

'Thanks Sensei!" I watched as Sakura took a sigh of relief and took some. Sai was about to grab some as well but Yamato's hand shot out and he snatched a pair greedily. For some reason he looked really anxious...

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, holding his hand out to me.

"No thanks", I said turning away, I would be able to withstand the snoring.

"Ok then", Kakashi said stuffing his ear plugs in his ears. "Get a good night's sleep everyone! We need to be fresh and alert because..." Naruto's snoring started to drown him out.

Sakura sighed. "Let me fix this", she grumbled. She ripped out a handful of grass and jammed it inside Naruto's open mouth. He was now making gurgling noises, not as loud as the snoring but equally as irritating.

Yamato and Naruto were both sound asleep, so Kakashi turned to look at me, Sai and Sakura. "Yeah back to what I was saying...goodnight guys, we have to get up early so get your rest!"

I removed my sword and pouch, placing them next to me before getting in my sleeping bag like the others.

Once inside of it, I realized what a difference it made. I didn't regret listening to Kakashi.

I stared up at the night sky, like I always did. There was a full moon out tonight. I had always liked admiring the sky since I spent most of time outdoors, it still never failed to amaze me.

It took a while before I felt fatigue, I had a lot on my mind. I had been mostly thinking of the mission, the Hidden Mist wasn't as bad as everyone foretold. I had once travelled there, a while back. The rumors did it no justice.

Finally when my eyelids began to feel heavy, I rolled onto my side. I had wanted to fix my sleeping pattern anyways, why not start tonight.

Slowly my eyes closed, and soon enough I had fallen asleep.

________________________________________________________

I looked at her, standing by the window her back turned to me. There I sat, on the edge of the bed, leaning forward.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, but instead I saw her body starting to tremble.

My heart raced, was she crying? At that thought I got to my feet and moved towards her.

I stopped about a meter away, staring intently at her pink little head.

"What's wrong?" I repeated

She whirled around to face me, her light green eyes all watery.

"Sasuke..." she said approaching me, her hands beginning to quiver.

"Why Sasuke-kun...why…Why don't you love me?"

She looked so heartbroken…it hurt me to see her like this.

"I do love you." I said automatically and pulled her close to me.

Her eyes looked searchingly into mine and for a second it was as if time had froze. The way she was looking at me made me feel a feeling I had never felt before...I couldn't describe it. I held onto her waist tightly as she moved even closer to me.

My heart was still racing, thumping faster and faster inside my chest. Slowly she brought her hands up to the back my neck.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, her hot breath tickling my ear. "If you love me....then kiss me. Kiss me Sasuke."

Our faces were so close, and her voice was so seductive...suddenly my lips crashed down onto hers. They were so soft and warm against mine. She tasted so sweet, too sweet, I couldn't resist bringing her head closer. She gasped and I took advantage by letting my tongue enter. It felt so sensational... I couldn't control myself...

I pressed her up against the wall, boxing her in with my upper body. My hands were up against the wall as I stared into her eyes. She looked so flustered and humbled...so beautiful.

Both of us were breathing in and out quickly, out of breath from before.

I watched as her bangs fell onto her face and carefully brushed them away. I could resist the temptation, I touched the side of her head, letting my fingers run through her hair. It was so soft...

"Sasuke", she cooed. "Kiss me again."

I didn't respond but just traced her jaw line with my finger tips. Her skin was soft as well. Her features were so delicate and fragile, it made me want to keep her close; protect her.

"Sasuke", she begged. 'Kiss me...please."

Unable to resist I pressed my lips back onto hers. An adrenaline rush passed through my body as she kissed back passionately. This feeling…Was unbelievable.

Hungrily I pulled her closer, deepening our kiss. She responded by running her hands freely through my hair. I held onto her waist again, my grip firm. She moaned and I pulled her into my chest. "Sasuke..." she whispered pulling her lips apart slowly.

"Mmm...Sakura."

"**AHH!"**

I awoke startled and sat up. It had been a dream…

I smacked my hands onto my cheeks and then began to rub my face. Why had I dreamt about something like that?! Shocked, I felt myself shaking. My face was all sweaty and goose bumps ran along my arms.

I groaned, as I wiped away the beads of sweat on my forehead. It had been bad enough that I had dreamt about Sakura in that way, but what I had sickened me the most was the fact that I had actually been aroused by it!

What was wrong with me? I hadn't even been thinking of Sakura…In my dream I had found her so attractive, so irresistible, so…

I rubbed my eyes. I hadn't ever thought of her in this way before…

It had been just a dream, although it had felt so realistic… I felt so ashamed, to be dreaming about her like that. The worst part had been the moaning! **Ugh!** It had been the most disturbing part!

But the again, could I really blame myself? I had never once had a girlfriend, or even considered having any female company besides Karin. But dreaming about Sakura like this…did it mean something?

I looked around, it didn't look like I had awakened anyone with my loud groaning, I was now thankful to Kakashi for bringing those ear plugs. Naruto was sprawled out, still on top of sleeping bag, with grass hanging from the corners of his mouth.

Kakashi and Yamato slept soundlessly, both looked so motionless, neither stirring.

My eyes darted over to Sakura's sleeping bag eagerly. It was…empty? I got up and surveyed the area, where had she gone? Concerned I seized my sword, I hoped that she hadn't been taken by the enemy.

It didn't seem likely, considering they would've left some note or sign. But still..

Her scent lingered in the air, I could sense her nearby…about 25 meters, two o clock! I shot off in that direction in an instant. My mind still swirling…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I stared at my own reflection in the water, I could see the moon's shining above me. I had decided to walk around since I wasn't sleepy. Luckily I had stumbled upon a small pond, full with little fish. It was the perfect spot to just sit and collect my thoughts.

I shifted my body, I had been sitting on this rock for so long, my bottom was starting to get numb.

I dipped my toes back into the water, it was so icy it against my hot skin; it tingled.

The stars glistened and the moon was glowing. I smiled in awe. It was such a gorgeous night, it almost didn't seem real; it was as if it was all a wonderful dream…

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" I whipped around to see Sasuke slowly approaching me. What was he doing here?

I turned away and didn't say anything.

**That's right, IGNORE him.**

He stood next to me, his gaze fixed on the water. I scruntized both of our reflections, his facial features looked tired and wary.

"Are you feeling alright?" He questioned softly, his eyes saddening.

Had he actually sounded like he cared? …It had to be all in my head, this was Sasuke.

Still I said nothing, I didn't understand what he was trying to do. Kakashi-sensei must have sent him to find me. I sighed, that's what I got for wandering off.

"Why…are you mad at me?" He was looking at me now, his dark eyes holding my light ones.

I looked up and away from him.

"Why do you care?" I responded dully.

He sighed and I felt myself shiver as he sat next to me. Did he not understand what I had said to him before we left for this mission? He wasn't leaving me alone, it was unlike him…

"I know your upset with me, but I want to talk to you."

I glowered at him. "No thanks, I rather not talk to the likes of you."

He looked down, his hands were shaking. "Come on Sakura…it was the past, seriously just get over it!"

I looked at him bewildered, "Ok, first of all you-!" I paused. "Just leave Sasuke..."

I wasn't going to argue with him, he even worth my time.

He didn't move, he just remained next to me, his head still down.

**Is he deaf? Why WON'T he leave?!**

"Sakura, why-"Go Sasuke!" I shouted angrily. "Just tell the others I'm safe and I'll be back!"

I didn't care for what he had to say to me, nothing he said ever did mean anything.

He still didn't budge. Immensely irritated, I jumped off the rock and started to walk away.

His attitude was really BUGGING me, was he trying to make me angry? Because that was all he was doing!

"Wait Sakura!" He called. I kept walking, why wouldn't he shut up?

"I'm leaving!" I called back, not bothering to turn around.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?!" He yelled loudly. "Why?!"

I felt my hands turn into fists as I came to a stop. Slowly I turned back to face him.

"Because…" I said sarcastically, a small smile creeping to my lips.

"You're annoying."

**Wow…that was a strange chapter eh? Sasuke is still confused with his emotions but I thought the dream would help ease him into discovering he really does love and want Sakura!**

**This was a bit more enjoyable to write, and please bear with me with the kissing scenes guys! This is my first time writing but hopefully I'll get better at those parts!**

**Anyways tell me what you thought so far, is everything all good? Feedback is appreciated and I do take some suggestions so feel free to fire away!**

**Review, review, review!**

**Thanks!!! You guys are awesome :D**


End file.
